Mi hermana y yo
by LuxanBlack
Summary: Tras la guerra, Harry y Ginny se han casado y son muy felices juntos, al igual que Ron y Hermione pero el paso del tiempo hará que todo cambie...
1. Matrimonios rotos

**Mi hermana y yo**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Mi hermana y yo**

Tengo seis hermanos, cinco mayores, todos chicos, y una hermana pequeña, Ginny. Cuando éramos críos, pese a llevarnos apenas un año, rara vez jugábamos juntos, aunque siempre nos llevamos bien. Yo prefería estar con los mayores, sobretodo con Charlie, que era el que mejor sabía jugar al quidditch.

Pasamos muchas cosas juntos en Hogwarts... Hermione, Harry y yo éramos los mejores amigos, y ella pasó de ser mi hermana pequeña, a hacerse amiga nuestra y a enamorar a Harry. Cuando logramos ayudar a Harry con su destino, y tras regresar de la búsqueda –y destrucción- de los horcrux, empecé a salir con Hermione y justo a los dos meses me casé con ella, Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga.

También mi hermana contrajo matrimonio con Harry unos seis meses más tarde. A todos nos hizo mucha ilusión y fue la boda del siglo, según la prensa, que convirtió el enlace en una fuente de información continua. Poco después de la boda, vino el embarazo de mi hermana que tuvo una preciosa niña. Todo era normal. Ella hacía su vida, atendía su trabajo, sanadora en San Mungo, su precioso hogar de Godric Hollow, a su marido y a mi sobrina. Yo por mi parte al igual que ella tenía mi vida.

Nos veíamos realmente poco a pesar de la proximidad, pues Hermione y yo vivíamos a diez minutos de su casa. Los cumpleaños de nuestras respectivas hijas y del resto de la familia Weasley (ampliada en extremo con esposas, nietos y -demasiada- familia política); en Navidades, algún fin de semana puntual en casa de nuestros padres que debíamos compaginar con el trabajo de Hermione, siempre, y cada vez más ocupada, y el de Harry, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores del Mundo Mágico, y con gran responsabilidad.

Pero la falta de tiempo es algo que es bastante común en nuestros días.

A los pocos años, mi matrimonio se rompió. Ya no me entendía con Hermione –si es que alguna vez lo había hecho-, y las discusiones fueron deteriorando nuestra relación, tanto, que dejamos de hablarnos tras el divorcio. Y las pocas veces que coincidíamos–siempre debido a nuestra niña para que pasara unos días con el otro- aunque apenas fueran unos pocos minutos, acabábamos a voces. Hermione se distanció de todos nosotros, menos de Harry y mi padre –más por respeto mutuo que por otra cosa- y mi madre, cada vez que alguien la mencionaba, ponía la misma cara que cuando pensó erróneamente en nuestro cuarto año, que Harry y ella estaban juntos.

Quedé viviendo solo con mi única hija (de 6 años de edad) en el hogar que había sido mío en mi matrimonio, pues Hermione volvió a casarse un año después, y nos cedió la casa gustosa. Pocos meses después, le sucedió lo mismo a Ginny, _se querían pero ya no era igual_, decían. Mi madre se pasó una semana llorando. Harry y mi hermana, acordaron que Ginny se haría cargo de su hija -que entonces tenía cuatro años recién cumplidos-, por tener más tiempo libre que mi amigo Harry. Les envidiaba, pese a todo. Ellos sí mantuvieron una relación más que cordial, tanto amor que antes tenían quedó ahora como una relación de respeto mutuo, camaradería y buena amistad, y no era raro que se vieran de vez en cuando y no sólo debido a su hija. Mi madre y la prensa-Harry y Ginny eran muy queridos y respetados (ella debido sobretodo a que le hacía feliz a él, como es lógico)-, soñaban con una reconciliación que finalmente, no llegó a producirse.

Mi hermana, se sentía triste estando sin él y exceptuando las visitas de Harry en las que los tres salían y pasaban un buen rato, apenas salía de su casa ni veía a nadie. A los pocos meses, me pidió que la dejara trasladarse a mi domicilio con su hija y yo acepté. La casa era más que suficiente pues contábamos con un dormitorio para cada uno -y aún sobraban dos-, a pesar de esto, las pequeñas que se querían mucho, optaron por compartir una habitación.

Las niñas iban al mismo colegio, pues decidimos que la educación sería muggle hasta que fueran a Hogwarts. Mi hermana y yo, estábamos tranquilos, con las visitas periódicas de Hermione y Harry (recién casado con una guapísima estrella de la moda 'estilo Cho' como decía Ginny, pero –debo admitir- que encantadora), y nosotros, trabajando, compartiendo gastos y tratando de educar a nuestras hijas como si fuésemos un matrimonio normal, yo ejerciendo de padre y ella de madre, ayudando en los deberes, compartiendo juegos y salidas con las pequeñas, pero aquí terminaba todo parecido con un matrimonio convencional.

Nuestra vida privada no existía, algo que me extrañó por parte de Ginny, especialmente. No teníamos ligues ni escarceos amorosos ni nada por el estilo, teniendo una vida sexual totalmente nula tanto ella como yo. Por la noche, cuando las pequeñas se marchaban a dormir nos quedábamos solos, charlando, contándonos nuestro problemas... Y así pasó un año, dentro de la monotonía de la vida cotidiana.

Uno de los días que Harry vino a visitar a su hija, nos dijo que Isabelle, su esposa, estaba embarazada y que el bebé nacería en verano.

(...continuará)


	2. Conviviendo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ;)

...y, ahora:

**Mi hermana y yo**

Finalmente llegó el verano, y nació el bebé de Harry, un chiquillo revoltoso de ojos grandes. Mi sobrina estaba contenta, y no parecía nada celosa de su hermanastro como Ginny y yo temimos – incluso fue ella quien sugirió el segundo nombre del pequeño.

Por el contrario, mi hermana sí estaba algo celosa, pero apenas lo mostró debido a que, junto a nuestra madre, apenas intervinieron en las felicitaciones hacia los felices papás.

La vida seguía, y día tras día Ginny y yo veíamos crecer a las niñas, todo iba normal, Harry tuvo su segundo y tercer hijo con Isabelle –eran gemelos-, y nuevamente estuvimos en el hospital viendo a la feliz pareja, y como la otra vez también estuvieron mis hermanos y mis padres, todos muy alegres por Harry, aunque mi madre parecía algo disgustada, incapaz aún de aceptar que su 'hijo y yerno favorito' hacía tiempo que ya no era un Weasley.

Pocos días después, nuestros padres vinieron desde La Madriguera a pasar unos días con nosotros, a disfrutar de sus nietas... Nos propusieron llevarse a las niñas a su casa, porque así podrían estar con sus primos, niños con los que se lo pasarían muy bien, y nosotros, aceptamos gustosos tener algo de tiempo sin la preocupación de cuidar de las dos pequeñas.

Al quedarnos solos en una casa tan grande, al ser un verano sumamente caluroso y al no estar las niñas, nuestra rutina cambió bastante. Para empezar cambió nuestra forma de vestir, pasando a ser mucho más cómoda, informal y fresca. Yo, siempre con una túnica fresca o con ropa muggle tipo pantalón de deporte amplio y cómodo. Mi hermana, con camisetas varias tallas más grandes que le llegaban a mitad de muslo, luciendo su preciosa figura, perfecta, a pesar de su maternidad. Estaba como normalmente se dice, buenísima.

El encontrarnos solos, y mucho más distendidos, comenzó a provocar situaciones atípicas debidas a la relajación que teníamos. A los pocos dos día de haberse marchados niñas con los abuelos, después de cenar nos pusimos a ver una pilécuta (o algo así) en la tele.

_-supongo que llegados a este punto debo avisar de contenido adulto y situaciones ooc y wtf, peeeero si desean seguir, adelante ;)-_

Era viernes y al día siguiente no teníamos que madrugar. La película tenía alguna que otra escena de sexo que sin ser nada del otro mundo y debido a nuestra situación, terminó por excitarnos. Yo me encontraba en un sillón y con un pierna sobre el reposa brazos del mismo. Al llevar puesto un pantalón de deporte muy amplio, mi atributos quedaron a la vista desde la posición de Ginny, quien se hallaba tumbada en un sofá. Al girarse, su mirada quedó clavada en mi pene, que se encontraba bastante morcillón, durante un buen rato. Cuando me percaté de su mirada, le pedí disculpas y corregí mi posición y Ginny dijo: "Vaya, después de casi tres años sin poder alegrarme la vista, vas tú y me cortas el espectáculo".

La verdad en ese momento no supe qué contestar. Ella también estaba excitada, ya que muy disimuladamente se estaba acariciando el costado con una mano y la otra la tenía casualmente colocada sobre sus piernas, justo donde se unen. Fue en ese momento que por primera vez la vi como una hermosa mujer y no como mi hermana pequeña.

Al día siguiente teníamos previsto acercarnos a pasar el día con nuestras hijas y nuestros padre. En el coche surgió una conversación, en principio intrascendental, pero que sería el punto de inflexión de nuestras vidas futuras:

-Así que Ginny, es cierto que llevas casi dos años sin tener relaciones

-Sí, con una hija que requiere el poco tiempo libre que tengo es difícil tener algún flirteo. Pero a todo se acostumbra una. Imagino que tú tampoco... y para un chico debe ser más difícil, siempre con ello en mente ¿no? –rió- aunque los hombres lo tenéis más fácil, siempre podéis recurrir a las "profesionales"... –dijo en un tono de voz neutro, pero que escondía una sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees? – le dije -... No me gusta el sexo por dinero. Te deja...

- ¡Sin dinero!- rió Ginny - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ... sexo? – me preguntó curiosa.

-En esto te gano seguro. Llevo tres y medio largos sin estar con una mujer. De vez en cuando, ya sabes, recurro a... – contesté coloradísimo.

-Sí ya, yo también pero no es lo mismo. Hasta me lleva de tener sueños húmedos ... muy húmedos. – me miró y tragué saliva.

-¿Cómo podríamos solucionar nuestro problema? - me pregunté en voz alta. – Ya no tenemos edad para no sé, salir de discotecas o así... me siendo raro entre tanta cría.

-Sí, es cierto. Me pasa lo mismo. –contestó Ginny muy natural.

-Oye, después de cenar con los papás y las pequeñas, en lugar de volver a casa como teníamos previsto ... ¿Te parece que nos vayamos de marcha? Igual con suerte uno de los dos o los dos nos podemos meter un revolcón en la playa a la luz de la luna

-Mmmmmm ... no me parece mala idea.

-Va, no digas tontería, con lo buena que estás, esta noche triunfas seguro.

-Pues tú seguro que también. Eres el típico treinteañero de "toma pan y moja" jajajaja

Continuamos el viaje riendo y gastando bromas sobre el posible revolcón que nos podríamos dar esa misma noche, cada uno por su lado, para apagar nuestro fuego interno, hasta que llegamos a la Madriguera. Pasamos un día en familia las tres generaciones, tras cenar y acostar a las pequeñas, nos despedimos y partimos hacia la aventura de re-iniciarnos en las artes de la seducción, las cuales teníamos sumamente oxidadas. Optamos por ir a un pueblo cercano, famoso por su buen ambiente nocturno en la época estival. Tras tomas un par de copas en unas terrazas, decidimos entrar en la sala de fiestas de un hotel, donde pudimos comprobar que no desentonábamos con el resto del personal que había.

Ginny, fue rápidamente a la pista y se puso a bailar, no sin antes indicarme que quería un vodka negro, su bebida favorita. Me dirigí a la barra me pedí un whiskey con hielo y el vodka negro para ella. Desde mi posición vi como se le acercaron un par de tíos. No es para menos, estaba que se la levantaba a un muerto. Con su camiseta ajustada, sin sostén y un pantalón elástico acampanado, que le marcaba un culito maravilloso ... si no hubiese sido mi hermana me hubiese lanzado de cabeza a intentar ligar con ella.

Como media hora mas tarde Ginny se acercó donde me encontraba, y tras darme un beso en la comisura de los labios, de un solo trago se tomó el vodka. Realmente tenia sed tras bailar un buen rato. Pidió otro, que también acabó rápidamente. Yo andaba ya por mi tercer whiskey y el alcohol ya comenzaba a darme el puntito.

-¿Qué tal esos que se te han acercado? -Le pregunté

-Unos imbéciles. Me invitaban a una fiesta privada, a una orgía o algo así. ¿Tú¿Has ligado mucho? También vi que se te acercó una rubia platino bastante exuberante.

-Sí, pero llevaba un colocón de impresión.

-Vamos a bailar... Desde que tenía 16 años no hemos vuelto a bailar juntos.

-No recuerdo ... ¿Dónde fue?

-En la boda de Bill... y me pisaste todo el rato, creo recordar. Espero, hayas mejorado- rió- Por cierto ¿recuerdas a Luna? Claro que sí, verdad

Es difícil confundirla con otra – murmuré - Muy ...inusual

Eso es lo que diría Hermione – rió ella pero paró debido a mi gesto de disgusto – Pues, Luna, estaba enamoradísima de ti. Recuerdo que nos miró a Hermione y a mí y nos pidió aquella noche que nos despistáramos para quedarse a solas contigo. Quería perder ese día su virginidad.

...Y yo sin enterarme. Hey¿y por qué no le hicistéis caso? A mí no me hubiese importado sacrificarme... jeje

-El problema es que las demás estábamos en la misma situación pero ella fue la única con valor para confesarlo.

-¿Tú también estabas enamorada de mí? – pregunté, perplejo.

-No digas tonterías... lo digo por Harry... él era... Vamos a bailar.

Saltamos a la pista y tras unos instantes cambiaron los ritmos y pusieron una música más pausada. Se abrazó a mi cuello, yo ceñí su cintura entrando en contacto nuestros cuerpos, sólo separados por la fina ropa de verano que llevábamos puesta. Hacía tiempo que no estrechaba en mis brazos a una mujer y sucedió lo inevitable.

De forma instintiva nuestros cuerpos se juntaron más aún si cabía. Mi herramienta estaba a su máxima extensión. Ginny, trataba de encajarse entre sus piernas cuanto podía. Nos estábamos frotando de tal manera, que bien podía decirse que nos estábamos masturbando mutuamente. Mis manos, poco a poco fueron bajando hasta que quedaron en su culo ... ¡Dios, que duro lo tiene! ... se me había olvidado con quien estaba. Sólo sentía a una mujer entre mis brazos, que ronroneaba como un gatita y que cada vez la notaba más y más excitada, con su respiración más agitada y emitiendo leves murmullos apenas audibles por la fuerte música.

Mis manos buscaron la unión de su culito con las piernas y Ginny en ese instante hizo un movimiento pélvico buscando un mayor contacto con mis dedos. Noté lo mojada que estaba ya que le traspasaba la ropa del pantalón. Estaba muy caliente. Salí de mi ceguera en el momento que me apretó con sus brazos con fuerza en el cuello y emitió un ¡mhhah! profundo e intenso, con el corazón acelerado que notaba perfectamente en las palpitaciones de su cuello y la respiración entrecortada ...

-¡Vaya, ... ¿has disfrutado? -le dije.

-No digas nada por favor... y ni se te ocurra quitar tus manos de donde están...

-Como quieras pero...

-¡No digas nada Ron, ahora no...! y déjame disfrutar este momento... lo necesito – me interrumpió.

Así estuvimos siguiendo la música durante veinte o treinta minutos. Sencillamente me sentía muy feliz pegado a su cuerpo, oliendo su aroma tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan nuevo para mí. A lo largo de esos minutos, Ginny dejó de ser para mí mi hermana pequeña que siempre había sido. Ahora estaba, con toda una mujer, sin ser consciente de las consecuencia que un rato de baile con ella nos tenía que acarrear.

-Ron¿nos tomamos una copa y nos vamos? Tengo mucha sed.

-Muy bien cariño, tú mandas. – bromeé. Aunque me excitaba el poder llamarla así, el haberla hecho _aquello_, todo lo que suponía... la sentía mía y me ponía muchísimo todo lo que se suponía _no estaba pasando_.

Partimos de la pista hacia la barra cogidos de la mano. De forma automática, pedí un vodka negro para ella y otro whiskey con hielo para mí. Nos lo tomamos sin hablar, con un cierto nerviosismo..., casi sin mirarnos. Una vez apuradas las copas y abonada la consumición, nos tomamos nuevamente de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Cuando llegamos a la calle, la tomé por el hombro y Ginny me ciñó la cintura con ambos brazos apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ron¿Estas en condiciones para aparecerte?

-No, la verdad es que me encuentro un poco mareado.

-¿Vamos a la playa a que nos dé el aire y nos despejemos un poco?

-Me parece muy bien, Ginny...

Cuando llegamos a la solitaria playa, anduvimos paseando un buen rato, mirando el batir de las suaves olas, las estrellas y las luces del pueblo ya un poco lejanas.

-Ginny¿Nos sentamos?

-Sí , quiero tumbarme un rato en la arena. Hace una noche muy agradable.

Ginny, dejándose caer de espaldas, con los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza mientras daba un profundo suspiro con los ojos cerrados y yo realicé prácticamente el mismo movimiento al mismo tiempo.

Transcurridos unos minutos, en los cuales nos relajamos un poco, sintiendo la fresca brisa marina, miré a mi hermana apreciando el bonito perfil de su rostro y de su figura

-Ginny...

-Mmmmm?

-No te has dado cuenta o lo haces a propósito? -le pregunte

-¿El qué?

-Tienes tus pechos medio al aire

-Bueno, así están fresquitos con la brisa. ¿Te molesta? –me contestó sin tan siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-Personalmente no me importa en absoluto... Me está gustando mirarlos... los tienes tan tiesos y preciosos y grandes y ... ¿eso es una pequita? – dije sin pararme a pensar lo que decía, y tras decirlo, sin saber si realmente lo había dicho.

- ...me gusta que me mires y ... –dijo sin terminar la frase.

- ...¿Y?

- Es... es una locura todo lo que estoy pensando.

- Un knut por tus pensamientos –le dije tras unos instantes

- ¿Tan poco? Ron...-rió incorporándose a la vez que iba tapando ligeramente su pecho con el fular- Ron, es una locura, ya te lo he dicho, no vale la pena ...

- ¿Q-que tengamos los mismos pensamientos los dos? –la interrumpí.

- ¿Crees que...? -me preguntó alzando la vista hacia mí- Ron¿T-tenemos los mismos pensamientos? – dijo, pareciendo de repente mucho más sobria.

- Ginny, en estos momentos, tal como estamos, con las copas que nos hemos tomado... -asentí- estoy seguro que estamos pensando en lo mismo.

- ¿...Y después¿...mañana¿el mes que viene...?

- Buscaremos una solución al problema si es que existe tal problema...-me encogí de hombros aparentando tranquilidad, tratando de transmitírsela, aunque el veloz golpeteo de mi corazón bajo mi pecho no favorecía en nada mi aparente estado actual.

Sin acabar totalmente la frase, mi mano derecha se posó suavemente sobre su pecho izquierdo -la miré fijamente-, estaba esperando qué más podría suceder(nos) -como yo- me dejaba hacer lo que desease, y mi boca lo sabía así que fue directamente a su cuello, bajando en un reguero de besos y saliva hasta su pecho derecho.

Ginny era un gemido continuado, mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica interna estremecer su cuerpo.

-¿Esta es la... la locura q-que tenías en tu pensamiento? - pregunté

-S-Sigue por favor..., sigue. Oh...

Obedecí sus órdenes de forma inmediata. Sus pezones instantáneamente se endurecieron y crecieron mientras sus caderas realizaban movimientos rítmicos como si estuviera haciendo el amor... mi mano derecha, descendió suavemente por su cuerpo hasta localizar el elástico del pantalón. Lentamente, deslicé la mano por dentro del pantalón, con tan buena fortuna, que al mismo tiempo también salvé el elástico de su braguitas, alcanzando su interior.

-Sigue, sigue por favor ... aaaahhhh... no pares sigue mmmhsí– susurraba con voz entrecortada.

Pronto alcancé su labios. Yo no me quedaba a la zaga precisamente. Mi pene se encontraba en su máximo apogeo, palpitando al mismo ritmo de mi corazón, bastante acelerado en esos instantes.

Ginny, alcanzó un tremendo orgasmo apenas rocé su clítoris con la yema de mis dedos, cerrando bruscamente las piernas y aprisionándome con ellas mi mano, que quedó totalmente empapada por la cantidad de flujos que generó en su clímax.

Tardó unos instantes en recuperarse y volver un poco a la normalidad. Cuando así ocurrió, sin mediar palabras tomó mi cara con sus manos y me besó de una forma casi salvaje, con una pasión y un deseo acumulado durante tanto tiempo y que necesitaba salir ya al exterior.

-Vamos a casa - Ordenó, levantándose al mismo tiempo y tirando de mi mano para que siguiera su iniciativa. -¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Casi un cuarto de hora, depende si volvemos en escoba – paró un instante - ¿qué no hemos traído, verdad? – rió - o si nos aparecemos en el bosque cercano a...

-Por donde antes podamos llegar

-Entonces aparición... pero¿por qué tanta prisa?

-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado?

Me contestó – Tú y yo, ya no somos hermanos. A partir de ahora ... somos pareja, amantes, marido y mujer¿No deseas poseerme¿no quieres follarme como un loco? Si no estamos follando ahora como conejos es sencillamente porque prefiero que hoy sea... Perdóname, sigo siendo una... y ... Vámonos. – dijo, confundida, pero con completa seguridad en lo que trataba decirme.

Sinceramente, en esos momentos no supe que contestar. Mi pene explotaba, tenía ganas de vaciarme en ella, y mi cabeza era todo un torbellino de sensaciones. Sus preguntas me retumbaban en mi interior y lo mejor de todo es que todas las contestaciones fueron SÍ.

Me he dado cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, deseo poseer a mi hermana, follarla como un poseso, llevar a cabo todas mis fantasías sexuales con una mujer de bandera como es Ginny.

Llegamos al bosque tras la rápida aparición, y sin mediar palabra comenzamos a andar por el sendero que nos llevaba a casa.

Unos diez minutos más tarde llegamos a casa y Ginny entró rápidamente abriéndome la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo. Tirando de mi brazo casi me metió arrastras, abrazándome por el cuello con sus brazos. Dio un saltito y me ciñó la cintura con sus piernas, quedando su sexo apoyado directamente sobre el mío, ya que al quedar de pié, mi pantalón cayó hasta los tobillos y mi pene se encontraba por fuera de los calzoncillos.

Como una auténtica experta, y con un movimiento de sus caderas, introdujo profundamente mi sexo en su vagina, que estaba totalmente encharcada. En esa posición, comencé a caminar no sin cierta dificultad hacia el interior de la casa. Ginny no paraba de moverse mientras nuestras bocas estaban unidas con una pasión frenética, casi animal, realizando una auténtica lucha de lenguas. Mientras caminaba Ginny seguía follándome con desesperación, con una penetración profundísima y debido a la posición, a través de la punta de mi pene notaba a la perfección como golpeaba en lo más profundo de su vagina. A ese ritmo, y con el enorme placer que esta sintiendo, no pesé que pudiera llegar al salón de la casa sin correrme.

Entrando en el salón de la casa, la dejé apoyada en la mesa poniéndome sus piernas apoyadas en mis hombros, continuando con un bombeo frenético, mientras ambos dejábamos escapar gritos y quejidos de auténtico placer. Sus contracciones vaginales sobre mi pene y un grito que debió escuchar todo el vecindario, me indicó que su orgasmo había llegado, iniciando en esos instantes mi descarga de semen en lo más profundo de su ser. Gin cayo sobre su espalda en la mesa y yo sobre ella, con los últimos espasmos de nuestros respectivos orgasmos. Yo me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo y besé sus labios suavemente, con todo el amor con que fui capaz de mostrar... mi sexo, que no había perdido su consistencia en ningún momento, aún seguía en su interior pese a estar flácido ya, seguramente... Merlín que delicia sentir como con sus músculos vaginales apretaba mi polla, totalmente lubricada con nuestros respectivos efluvios corporales.

Tras unos instantes me incorporé para tomar a Ginny en mis brazos, y como si de dos recién casados en su noche de bodas se tratara, me dispuse a llevarla al dormitorio en el que a partir de ese momento, sería _nuestro_.

Llevándola en brazos hacia el que sería a partir de ese momento nuestro lecho "conyugal", me permitió embriagarme de su aroma, de ese olor a mujer que desprendía y que de forma inexorable penetraba en todo mi ser. Nunca había tenido los sentidos tan sensibles como desde esos instantes. Su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y sus brazos abrazándome erizaban mi piel. Hasta el peso de su cuerpo me parecía liviano, ligero como una pluma... Nunca me había sentido así estando con Hermione. Rápidamente, alejé este pensamiento de mi mente para concentrarme en Ginny.

Llegamos al dormitorio y la deposité sobre la cama besándole los labios suavemente. Quedamos abrazados durante una buen rato, sin decir nada, sin movernos, casi diría que sin pensar, solamente disfrutando de esas nuevas sensaciones que nos llenaban todos los sentidos.

Haciéndome girar y colocándose encima de mí, comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos de forma muy suave y sensual ... He de decir que esa es una de mis debilidades y creo que ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que éramos niños.

- Ronnie¿te has dado cuenta del paso que hemos dado?

- Aún no lo tengo asimilado ni me he puesto a pensarlo, pero... –la imagen de nuestras respectivas hijas vino a mi cabeza - Las nenas¿cómo podrán tomárselo si ven que nos acostamos juntos? ...Ésa es la única cuestión que me empieza a preocupar, porque ahora y desde hace unas horas, tú y yo de verdad que hemos dejado de ser hermanos...

- Sí lo sé. –y como aclarándoselo a sí misma, pero mirándome, añadió -...y no me arrepiento. He de confesar que desde hace tiempo quería esto... te quería a ti. No puedo decir –parecía que se disculpaba – Ron, no puedo decirte que siempre he estado enamorada de ti... mi corazón y mi cuerpo sabes que siempre fue de Harry... supongo que si no hubiera empezado a vivir contigo esto no habría pasado nunca, ni por mi mente... Pero ahora es un hecho. Ron, las niñas no me preocupan, creo que podremos convencerlas con relativa facilidad de que es algo normal, ya casi se comportan como dos hermanitas y seguramente serán capaces de guardar nuestro secreto familiar... – y besándome añadió - Me daré una ducha, porque llevo toda la espalda llena de arena aún ... ¿me acompañas?

- Ahora mismo iré ... vete preparando el agua por favor.

Me quedé tumbado en la cama, pensativo en el problema que se nos avecinaba... Pero la imagen grabada en mis retinas del cuerpo desnudo de Ginny, sus palabras repitiéndose en mi mente, donde veía nuevamente sus pechos, sus piernas ... Dios mío que pedazo de mujer ... y con un problema añadido ... mi erección que no disminuía ... tras un orgasmo intensísimo y una eyaculación inmensa seguía como al principio duro como una piedra y sin visos de que mi _ánimo_ decayese, y suspiré- Demasiado tiempo sin sexo...

- Ron, el baño está preparado ... ¿quieres venir? ... Estoy impaciente. - Me llamó Gin. Me levanté de la cama como si un resorte me hubiese empujado, y al entrar en el baño, ella me recibió con su risa cantarina y una mirada de gata en celo que me erizó la piel.

- Vaya, vaya cielito, por lo que veo ... necesitas mucha más acción para que tu polla se quede un poco relajada ... ven, me gusta sentirme culpable de tu situación...

Tomándome el miembro totalmente erecto con su mano y produciéndome un cosquilleo de lo más agradable, me condujo al interior de la bañera donde ella se encontraba sumergida como una Diosa del Olimpo, llevándosela directamente a su boca e introduciéndose mi polla hasta sentir sus carnosos labios rozando mi pubis.

- Mmmmmmm, como me gusta tu sabor ... no me cansaría nunca de notarlo en mis papilas gustativas... sencillamente deliciosa - dijo continuando con su labor bucal sobre mis genitales.

El placer era inmenso, delicioso ... Yo tampoco me canso de sentirlo ¡..Merlín! Notaba cómo mis testículos se cargaban y se preparaban para una corrida brutal... Me encontraba en el séptimo cielo... su lengua jugando con la puntita, a lo largo del frenillo, con la presión justa de sus labios, deliciosamente húmeda su cavidad bucal... Sin previo aviso, tomó el teléfono de la ducha y abrió el agua caliente llenándose la boca de agua y volviendo a introducirse mi pene en su boca ... Fue superior a mis fuerzas y a mi sentido del placer... ese brusco cambio de temperatura, terriblemente agradable me provocó una eyaculación feroz e instantánea, sin tiempo a avisarle del evento... La miré con unos ojos de disculpa por haberme corrido en su boca, y Ginny me devolvió la mirada con una expresión de amor indescriptible al mismo tiempo que tragaba toda la mezcla de agua y semen que tenía en su boca, continuando con la felación hasta que, sin fuerzas en mis piernas me clavé de rodillas tomando su preciosa cara con mis manos, la besé en los labios con todo el amor que fui capaz de transmitirle.

- Gracias mi vida – fueron mis palabras

...continuará...


End file.
